Dauntless Truth or Dare
by cityofdauntless123
Summary: No war happened and the members of dauntless decide to play truth or dare. Set after Tris' initiation. Filled with drama and romance. please read and review. I would appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! This is my second divergent fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! And so you know, they won't be starting off with truth or dare yet. They are first going to try and make each other laugh with karaoke, and then they decide to play. **

**Tris POV:**

I am so bored. I, Uriah, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Lynn are all just sitting in Uriah's apartment. I then look over and see a karaoke machine sitting out.

"Hey guys. Why don't we sing some karaoke?" I ask them.

"That is actually a good idea. I think we should sing while trying to make the audience laugh", Zeke says to the group, and they all nod. "Uriah, you're going first since this is your apartment."

"Okay. I ain't any pansycake", Uriah says. He gets up and walks over to the karaoke machine. He picks up the microphone and starts singing.

_Ooh, crazy's what they think about me_

_Ain't gonna stop cause they tell me so_

_Cause 99 miles per hour baby_

_Is how fast I like to go_( Uriah started twerking on the stage which started making some of us crack up)

_Can't keep up with my rhythm_

_Though they keep trying_

_Too quick for the lines they throw_

_I walk to the sound of my own drum_

_It goes, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah_

(Uriah walked up to Tobias and started twerking into him)

_Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really need it, need it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, body takes control_

_Really need it, need it_

(walks over to Will and throws him on the couch and he hops on him, legs around his waist. We all started cracking up so hard)

_I WAKE UP TO THE CITY OF ANGELS_

_To see my name headlining the coast_

_They say I'm a walking dreamer, baby_

_If I stop they would make the show_

_Can't keep up with my rhythm_

_Though they keep trying_

_Too quick for the lines they throw_

_I walk to the sound of my own drum_

_It goes, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah_

(Gets off of will and twerks into Zeke)

_Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really need it, need it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, body takes control_

_Really need it, need it_

_Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really need it, need it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, body takes control_

_Really need it, need it_

_Every body walk_

_Every body walk_

_Every body walk, walk, walk_

_Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really need it, need it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, body takes control_

_Really need it, need it_

_Oh, here we go_

_Feel it in my soul_

_Really need it, need it, so go_

_Gotta feel it, body takes control_

_Really need it, need it_

Uriah ends and stops twerking Zeke. We all start cracking up. He smiles and bows.

"I want to see if anyone can beat that." He says to us and looks through the crowd, and his face lands on me. "I bet you can."

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. Veronica Roth does**

**A/N- Hey! Hope you liked it. Make sure you review! I'll try and update next week. Don't blame me if I can't. Also, if you can guess the song title and artist of the song uriah sang, then I will shout you out in the next update. I promise truth or dare in the third chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it and your support. Congratulations to FactionMixer for getting the song correct. It was "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums. Great job! And to the people who reviewed:**

**sparks103122- Don't worry! I am continuing the story. I'm glad I got to make you laugh and got to relieve your stress.**

**FactionMixer: I know, karaoke is getting boring. Truth or Dare will be starting in this chapter.**

**Guest(you know who you are)- I am going to be doing Truth or Dare in this chapter, but I promise that in the future, Tris will sing Good Girl. **

**misspop9- Thank you for liking my story!**

**If you didn't read what was above, then Truth or Dare is starting in this chapter. Karaoke was beginning to get a bit boring and I was getting anxious to do Truth or Dare. I promise more karaoke in the future, though. To the chapter!**

**Tris POV:**

"Dude, I am not singing in front of you guys, and anyway, this is getting boring already. Can't we do something else, like Truth or Dare? That would be fun," I tell them.

"That would be fun", Uriah says. The rest of the group nods in agreement. We all walk back to the living room and arrange the couches in a circle. I sit down next to Tobias and Christina then sits next to me.

"Uriah, you can start since this is your apartment", Zeke tells his brother, and he brightens up. He must want to go first.

"Okay…Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I am not a pansycake".

"I dare you to…run around the pit in your underwear screaming You Belong with Me to a random stranger in a heavy metal voice."

"Okay, let's do this!" Zeke gets up off of his part of the couch next to Shauna and starts to take his clothes off, until he is standing there in just his underwear. "Who's coming, to see if I do it?" He asks all of us.

"I am not missing this, so I am definitely going," Tobias says. He stands up. I decide to also go. Uriah and Shauna also stand up. I take my phone out and grab Tobias' hand as we walk out the door to the pit. Once we get there, Zeke starts running around singing You Belong With Me to the first person he sees, which happens to be Eric. He runs in circles around Eric and starts singing in a heavy metal voice, which was pretty much screaming.

_YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S UPSET…_

and before he can finish, Eric punches him in the gut, and begins to walk off.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish!" Zeke yells, and he chases after Eric. He runs after him and tackles him to the ground, straddling his hips.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Eric yells at Zeke trying to get him off of him. Instead, Zeke just lays on top of him, pushing himself closer to him. Eric ends up pushing him off of him and running of at top speed to his apartment. I stop recording and we all begin to crack up so hard.

"You didn't have to do that extra stuff, Zeke!" I exclaim to him.

"Well, Eric didn't let me finish and I really wanted to make you guys laugh so hard, so I did all of that extra stuff as a little bonus".

We are still cracking up on our way back to the apartment. It was so hilarious. We then start the game again.

"Uhh…Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me. No matter which one I pick, it's going to be bad.

"Ummm…truth", I say, although I probably am going to regret it.

"Hmmm…what is Four's real name?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I can't answer this. If he wants to tell his friends his name, then he can, but I won't. I take off my shirt, and I see Tobias staring.

"You like what you see?" I ask him, and he turns bright red. Everyone laughs. "Uhh…Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover!" She scowls at me, but eventually nods. She gets up to walk to the bathroom, Uriah on her heals. At least fifteen minutes later, Christina comes out of the bathroom, and we all laugh so hard. She has red eye shadow surrounding her eyes completely with red lipstick smudged on her face. Her hair is hot pink and jumbled up in a lot of knots. She then has 'Pansycake' written on her forehead in eyeliner.

"This is going to take forever to get out!" She cries, feeling her hair. I get my phone out and take pictures of her while cracking up. This goes on for a few minutes. Christina is bright red from embarrassment. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"I dare you to... lick whipped cream off of Uri's chest", she says, smiling. I stifle a laugh. Lynn has a disgusted look on her face. Marlene is staring Lynn down. Uri is just sitting there bright red. Lynn stands up.

"I can't believe I am doing this!" Lynn exclaims. Zeke has a very amused look on his face. We all start laughing. Uri takes his shirt off while Zeke goes and retreats the whipped cream. He comes back and scoops out two big blobs of whipped cream and plops it on Uri's chest. Lynn looks very disgusted. She then lowers her head and starts to lick it off of Uri's chest. We are all cracking up, mostly because Lynn's face.

When she finishes, she jumps up and gets a tissue off of the coffee table and starts to wipe her tongue off.

"That was so horrible! You are going to pay Christina!" Christina just smiles and then giggles. Lynn scowls at her. "Four, truth or dare"

"Dare".

"I dare you to..."

**A/N- Sorry if you thought this chapter was short. I have been typing for hours and my hands are starting to hurt. If you have any dare suggestions, let me know and I will be glad to use them, as long as they are T rated dares and not to inappropriate. Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~cityofdauntless **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it has been a little while since I last updated. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate all of the support :) Anyway, this chapter is going to be short. I only have ten minutes to type this, so I'm going to try to make it as long as I can. I really wanted to update for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Tris POV:**

_"Four, truth or dare?"_

_ "Dare."_

_ "I dare you to..._ strip down to your underwear, put a cape on, and run around screaming "I am Dracula, and I want to suck your blood". Then, you will bite the fifth person you see's neck and try to draw blood!" Lynn says, and she starts to laugh hard.

"Do you have to take your revenge on me instead of Christina?!" He yells at Lynn. She just giggles. Tobias stands up and atarts to take his clothes off until he is in his underwear. Zeke hands him a cape and he puts it on.

"I can't miss this!" I say, and I get up and follow him out the door. I pull out my phone and turn the video camers on, getting ready to hit the record button. We walk to the pit, and Tobias begins to do his dare. I press the record button, and I point it at him.

"I am Dracula, and I want to suck your blood!" Tobias yells. I laugh so hard. He keeps on running until he reaches the fifth person he sees, which just so happens to be Eric.

"I AM DRACULA, AND I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" He yells and he leans in and bites Eric's nech, hard. Eric screeches in pain and pushes Tobias back. I then see that Tobias' teeth punctured Eric's neck, and he is now bleeding. I turn off the video camera aan start to crack up. Tobias then zooms by me back to the apatment. I follow him back.

Once we get there, I show everyone else the video while Tobias redresses. Everyone is cracking up so hard.

"Okay...Uriah, truth or..."

"DARE!" Uriah yells.

"Okay...I dare you to run up to the first person you see in the hallway, and start to yell at them for cheating on you for some girl name that you can come up with."

"Okay!" Uriah gets up and runs out the door. It just so happens Peter is walking by the apartment.

"How dare you! I thought you loved me, Peter. I thought you loved me!" Uriah yells in Peter's face while clutching the collar of his shirt. Peter looks very confused. I giggle.

"Umm...I don't know what you're talking about creep, get away from me before I beat you up", Peter says to Uriah.

"How do you not know what I am talking about? You cheated on me with some girl named...Christina, and I am now very upset Peter!" Uriah says to Peter. I start to laugh, and Christina turns bright red. He used her name as the girl that Peter supposably cheated on Uriah with.

Peter punches Uriah in the gut, and he runs off in the opposite direction. We all crack up so hard. Uriah then shuts the door and comes back to his seat.

"Alright, Tris, truth or dare", Uriah says while clutching at his stomache.

**A/N- I yet again apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't have much time. I'll try to update tomorrow. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed(you know who you are). I really appreciate the support. Remember to review! I like to know what you guys think.**

**~cityofdauntless **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, but I will not be updating today. I just found out my Grandfather from Vermont is coming to see us over the weekend, and he will be arriving today. I am so sorry! Please make sure to leave reviews on suggestions you have. I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry again. I will not go weeks without updating again, don't worry! I WILL update! Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**


	5. AN

**A/N- I am so sorry for not updating. I have writers block. A lot is on my mind and I have no ideas for dares, so I would appreciate if you could put some suggestions in a review. I won't be able to update unless I have some ideas, so please. I am so sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I have gotten so many great dare ideas. Thank you so much to all of the people that have helped me. I really appreciate all of the help. I hope you like this chapter. And so you know, if you suggeted a dare, I WILL be using them(every single one):)**

**Tris POV:**

_ "Alright, Tris, truth or dare?", Uriah says while clutching at his stomache._

"Ummm...I think I'll do dare", I tell him, and he smirks.

"I dare you to walk up to the first person you see, kiss them, and punch them in the eye!"

"Okay. Who's gonna watch me?"

"I'm going", Tobias says angrily. He is definitely angry at me for taking on this dare. We walk out of the apartment and down to the pit since nobody is in the hallways. When we get to the pit, Peter is the first person I see. Great. I walk up to him, grab his face between my hands and kiss him straight on the lips. Ewww! I can't believe I took this dare. I pull away, and before he can reply, I punch him right in the eye.

"Owww! What was that for, Stiff?!" He yells at me, while holding his eye, his face twisted in pain.

I run off back to Uriah's apartment, Tobias on my heels.

"So, who did you have to kiss?" Zeke asks me.

"Peter, and it was gross!" I say, and everyone starts laughing. "Okay, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He yells out. Perfect. I can get him back for what he did to me.

"I dare you to run around the pit in a bra and thong screaming "I live in the magical land of unicorns and I have come to grant all of your wishes!" I say, laughing while doing so. He is going to be so embaressed.

"Okay. No prob", He says. Christina runs out of the apartment and returns with a bra and thong. She hands them to him.

"I'll be right back", Uriah says while walking toward the bedroom. He comes out a few minutes later wrapped in a robe. "I'm not taking this off until I reach the pit. I don't want you guys to have an excuse to tease me."

Marlene gets up and follows him out the door. A few minutes later, I hear Uriah screaming what I told him to say.

"I LIVE IN THE MAGICAL LAND OF UNICORNS AND I HAVE COME TO GRANT ALL OF YOUR WISHES!" I start to crack up, and everyone else starts to too. Soon enough, Uriah returns and runs to the bedroom. Marlene walks in behind him, her face red. She was holding her stomache and was laughing really hard.

"The thong Christina gave him was WAY too small! It was hilarious!" She says to us and we all start laughing really hard.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Tobias says, and at that moment, Uriah walks back in, bright red.

"Okay...Four truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with me. The first to drink ten wins."

"Okay". Uriah then gets up, goes to the kitchen, and comes back a few minutes later with a tray in each hand with all twenty shots on it. He sets them down and picks one up. Tobias goes over to join him and also picks one up.

"Ready? Go!" Zeke yells and they start to chug them down. When Tobias is on his tenth, Uriah is on his eighth, making Tobias the winner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**nightflightthehero- I will make Tris get chased by crows in the next update, hopfully, okay? I couldn't really fit it into this chapter, so I'll try to fit it in the next.**

**Loyaldeer- In future chapters, I will make them go rescue the divergent from Jeanine.**

**Make sure you guys review, and thanks again to your wonderful ideas. I really appreciate the help that you guys gave me.**

**Thank you to FactionMixer for telling me to search up clean dares. I will do that in the future if I get stuck. **

**Also make sure to leave sugestions. I would love to use them. Until next time!**

**~cityofdauntless**


	7. Chapter 7

** I am so sorry for not updating lately! My social studies teacher gave us this project that took me five hours of research and then two more hours of putting the whole thing together, so I had no time what-so-ever. My science teacher then assigned a project due NEXT WEEK! We have to go out and stargaze, and then we have to answer EIGHT essay questions that have to be explained thoroughly! I was also just assigned another social studies project that needs ten or more hours of research and then a few hours to put together. PSSAs (A huge test my state needs to take) are also this week, so I will be very stressed. Softball for the year is starting up this week so I will also become very busy. I'm sorry to say this, but I am taking a break from fanfictions for at least until the middle of April. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me, but school is my first priority over fanfictions. Make sure to leave suggestions and reviews. Thank you so much! I will give you guys sneak peaks on what is coming up next in my stories:**

**Into the Darkness: ****The fight between the Volturi and the Cullens begins. Only two chapters left!**

**High School Life: ****Tris and Four go on their date, and their friends find out about them dating.**

**No War: Dauntless Initiation: ****The fights begin, and the rankings are revealed at the end of stage one of initiation. A variation of truth or dare will be played.**

**Dauntless Truth or Dare: The truth or dare game will continue.**

**AyanoLundell- I am so glad I was having you cracking up since the beginning. And as it continues, it will become even more funny.**

**nightflighththehero- Your welcome:)**

**Guest- Don't worry, I will continue.**

**DivergentFan46- Thanks! I tried out, but I didn't make callbacks though:( I'm going to try again next year though. And your review definetely built up my confidence, so thank you so much!**

**Hersheysstrawberry16- Thank you. It means alot for this no war story to not be an ordinary one, and I am glad you like Caris's character. And did you see Divergent?**

**Guest- Thank you so much! It means alot for you to have said I have an amazing writing ability!**


End file.
